Corsair Trader: Overview
Intentions of the Game To state simply, I notice a slight decline in our happiness. The group would most likely squabble about rules, GM fiat being thrown, GM's giving up, and the games slowly reaching higher and higher difficulty which we couldn't reach. My earlier game, LOTR tRoS, was a massive failure. It became a mission of mine to rectify this. I started with the simple idea I had in my head for ages. Rogue Trader, but with Eldar. I let everyone play any type of Eldar but Dark Eldar wouldn't gel well the with the party and no one felt like being a ponce from the Craftworld except Sunbro and NewsMuffin because they get a pass for some reason. What I should be saying is though, is that this game is meant to be enjoyable. While there still will be some difficult times, I'm largely focused on having you guys in a fun adventure living out your fullest ideas. Most enemies will be DH level baddies, who will die in droves. Your equipment is what most RT's strive to just get a single piece on. Your ability to deal damage on an enemy is so incredible you will hurt yourself thinking of the extents of fucked the people you don't like are. Don't worry about this lowering story quality though. I maintain a proud skill in World Building due to my ability to overthink everything to it's smallest detail. I want detailed backgrounds that I can exploi- craft gracefully into the narrative of the game's story. Last, I will say that you guys don't have to worry about me ever breaking down or giving up on this game ever again. It won't happen. This is a pledge, from me. MajorMurray 05:31, April 25, 2012 (UTC), AKA Jacob Ray. 4/22/2012. Background bits Ship Facts Ship Crew 1. First Mate: Banquo The First Mate is the second-in-command of the pirate crew. He or she usually oversees the work of the other crew members, and answers only to the Captain. 2. Shipwright: Lughaidh The Shipwright fixes and maintains the ship. 3. Wayseer: Sigurd The Wayseer charts the ships path and keeps it on course during Webway travel. He or She is the authority in all matters relating to the Webway. The gaze of the Webway Seer is able to peer through reality itself. Their magistrations aligned the entrace of a temporary Webway strand into the material universe. 4. Quarter Master: "Rabbie" Pryderi The Quartermaster is in charge of overseeing ship preparations and announcing when the ship is ready to set sail. They also assign crew quarters. It helps for them to have skill with weather knowledge, so as to be able to tell if it is really wise to set sail or not. This position is normally only present on larger crews or trade ships 5. Chronicler: Svanhildr The Chronicler records the crew's adventures in their log book. They normally don't take part in the major activities and goings-on so as to properly chronicle the events. Chroniclers are usually historians who have noticed the various changes and epic events that tend to happen when the pirate crew gets involved, and thus have joined up with them so as to "experience history as it's being made" and record it accurately. Planets Exodite World: Mosia This world was originally just a simple Exodite colony where food was hard to gather in the hilly regions which covered the landmasses. Working on FIfteen Year Old data the crew does not understand why Imperial Guard are here, but they know that they have been here for sometime but have failed to make any progress against the local populace. Unexplored World: Galai Galai is blasted world with a harsh climate of extremely cold temperature. Only the equator is habitable whilst the caps would freeze a person to death in full winter gear in minutes. This is however, data from fifteen years ago. The world could be changed in any number of ways. Human Frontier World: Lior Lior is a world much like Ancient Terra. It's oceans cover the majority of the planet whilst it is a mostly temperate planet. Lior was founded in the Age of Strike when a warp storm made the people crash land into the planet. Eventually, the people began to rebuild thanks to STCs in their ship. Currently the planet is not under Imperial control but it's leader owes the Captain a favor of some kind.